justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Freestyle songs
These songs by Justin Bieber are freestyle or made up at the moment. Song #1 Justin rapped it on Tim Westwood on the BBC Radio 1 on March 20, 2010. ATL, baby, is where i resign, I'm a young white rapper, and i don't get high. Teenage girls, is what i really like, And i'm still a young boy, but i'm still so fly. Yeah, you see my smile, caught it on the camera. Drink a Red Bull, grew wings, see the stamina. Shoutout to my boys, yeah they up there in Canada; I used to live there, till i moved to Atlanta; Where the girls are so hot, yeah the girls are fine too, Catchin' Bieber Fever, forget the Swine Flu. Can I be the one to take you 'round town? Be the one ya call when ya feeling so down. I can be ya man, you can be my crown. Yeah, I'm J.Bieber; first name, last name. J.Bieber, checkin' on the past lane. I'm J.Bieber, I'm always in the fast lane. Justin Bieber freestyle - Westwood Song #2 Justin rapped it in New Zealand on December 30, 2010. Thoughts in my head thinking about you and me My mind is so full thinkin' that it's meant to be All I need if for you to try to agree, see that it could work I know that you're afraid That you're gonna get hurt I need to know where this is going, my heart's full Now my love, yea, it's overflowing I gotta show you a place where I go to just think about things It's the top of the world, with the king of kings https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_TgUEIFnlxk Song #4 Justin rapped it on Hot 97 Station on November 26, 2011. Let me start off with the old school flow Snap back, backpack, rat-a-tat, go Swagger at the knapsack, who know I could rap that? Tell me where the cash at, I'll tell you where the smash at Number one hits, I got number one flicks And the number one kicks and number one chicks Fast like Gordon and my jams like Jordan And my Tims like Hortons and my jets all aboarded in And my wheels are like a fortune and it feels like extortion Is it for the fame or for the fortune? Like this, mic this so I can re-sight this People in their basements say that I didn't write this People say I'm white so I couldn't do it like this Checks like Nike. let me give you a good night kiss Well I'm a little bit sick of it, listening to bickering Like picking on a little kid, like taking all his licorice I hate it when they littering, I hate to be illiterate I literally am doing deeds, riddling Cheese like Gouda and my soul like Buddha And I'mma go right through you and I'm so much cooler And I don't need Luda To know that I'm the ruler a And I'm, so much cooler You should call me Ferris Bueller https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17U9hSWiSs4 Song #5 Justin made up it with Rudy Mancuso on October 20, 2015. Nothing ever come between us I said nothing ever (?) us I said nothing, nothing ever, ever come between us Come between us Why? Why do I feel like I'm stuck in another world Why do I feel like I'm, I just live in another world Why is you playing these games? Why am I caught up in this arraignment? Why do I feel like everytime you… ---- Why they wanna try to bring me down? I don't know Why they tryna bring me down? I don't know But I'm tryna comprehend But I know why they… ---- Everything just rearranged Now I don't know about, I can't even face (?) I don't worry about all these bitter foolish games That's why I know, I know that you're rocking with me That's why I… ---- (?) Had to seek the moment We could not explain it (?) I want But you try to make me Make me why I know the reason (?) could be I just know that we could be the type of people that could be an opposite Every time that we were bored to rock n roll I know it's weird and everything I just wanna be the one to know that we can only understand everything Cause I, I Said I, I I want there to be an I, I Cause I, I felt everything And I, I Rudy Mancuso and Justin Bieber Jam Justin Bieber & Rudy Mancuso Jam Justin Bieber & Rudy Mancuso Freestyle Jam Justin Bieber Jam with Rudy Mancuso Song #5 Justin made up it with Jas Prince & Antonio Stith on November 19, 2015. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95t6n5zyvt8 Song #6 Justin made up it in The Nice Guy on December 13, 2015. We throw it all away for you Are we foolish? Or are we stupid now? We throw https://www.instagram.com/p/_NhrZGiqTA/ Category:Lists Category:Songs